


Moonlighter

by Vanitas-Vanilla (CURUS)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, I would have ended it differently but idk what I was doing., Late birthday post for Marco too, M/M, Oral Sex, Somewhat one-sided relationship, There's like sorta plot., Wow this was bad forgive me, happy birthday marco, slightly PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CURUS/pseuds/Vanitas-Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason why some guys in training are looking less stressed out lately and Jean could never prepare himself for the day he found out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlighter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [checkersfade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkersfade/gifts).



> Why did I write this? Because we need more slutty Marco. And because Tori asked me how I draw hands, I responded with a doodle of me sacrificing a virgin which was Marco, and Tori asked why I picked Marco as my virgin when we know he was getting some ass. And I realized something: He probably handed out free BJs behind the stables at night, like fuck man he could have moonlighted as a whore and we'd still think he's a precious cinnamon roll, damn son.
> 
> I finished this after Marco's birthday but it isn't tomorrow until I go to sleep! So happy birthday to my son.

 

There was something going on in barracks. That much was pretty obvious to Jean, and for days he searched high and low for the cause, questioned almost every male member of the 104th squad, and held a few "stake-outs" of his own to find out the source of everything. And now, standing outside in the cold night air, he finds himself wondering if all his work was even worth it, stuck in his spot by the stables and unable to look away from the answer that he was looking for all this time. 

Rewind a few days from now. 

It was no secret that the soldiers in training were given very strict rules when it came to sleeping arrangements. Males in one building, females in another. Men and women were forbidden from being housed under the same roof, reasons being obvious. There were no exceptions and after curfew, anyone caught wandering between the two dormitories would face serious consequences. So it's no surprise that at times some people - specifically the boys - would become a bit... _Frustrated_ at night. The end result would sometimes lead to a few distractions during the day or a little of that frustration being released in somewhat aggressive ways. (There was also a running joke among the trainess that claimed that this was the likely cause for the rift between Jean and Eren. The joke was not received very well by the two rivals.) 

However, some of the cadets, especially Jean, began to notice a change. The tension among the boys gradually died down, until eventually everyone realized that it was almost entirely gone. The occasional pointless arguments disappeared almost overnight and the ones who would often become distracted or unfocused during training suddenly became much more alert and aced most, if not all, of their tests and exams both physical and academic. 

It was weird, really. 

The same day everyone finally realized the change, Jean was approached in the dining hall one evening by Connie, the cadet setting down his tray beside the blonde's and taking a seat by him despite the somewhat annoyed and confused glare he was given. Ignoring the obvious disdain Jean was feeling toward his presence, Connie remained as casual as ever, taking a bite from the roll of bread that had been handed with the day's questionable stew before he spoke through his chewing, stray crumbs landing on the wood table, "So, you notice that every guy here seems less like territorial cats and more normal lately?" Jean's only response was to grimace a little at the amount of bread that was landing in front of Connie's tray. Without an answer, Connie simply continued, taking another bite from the bread, "You think they found a way to finally jerk off that attitude they had?" 

At the somewhat crude suggestion, Jean grabbed his tray and began standing up, "And this conversation is over." Before he could actually leave, however, he was tugged back down by his shirt. 

"Hey don't be like that, man." Somehow managing to pull Jean back into his seat, Connie gave a crooked grin, dipping a piece of his roll into the thick stew, "But really, I have to be right,  _right_? I mean, just two weeks ago every guy here was either getting ridiculously distracted by the girls or so sexually frustrated that they were throwing punches for the slightest reason. And don't get me started on the fact that nights have been a  _lot_ quiet lately, and by that I mean there's hardly any awkward muffled moaning while other guys rub one out." 

Wrinkling his nose, Jean made another threat to leave, "Okay, I'm still  _eating_ here, so if you don't mind." He stayed, though, mostly because Connie was right. Things were just different and Jean would be lying if he said he wasn't curious as to why. Spooning some stew into his mouth, the blond glanced at the cadet at his side before finally allowing himself to add to their one-sided conversation, "But if you're  _so_ smart, why do you think the guys have calmed down more?" 

The bald headed boy simply shrugged and made a sound that said he wasn't really sure, "Maybe they finally found a hole to stick their dicks in." The punch he received from Jean made him laugh hard enough to draw attention from the others in tables near theirs. 

With bright red cheeks, Jean scowled and resisted the urge to deck Connie right in the face, "Does your mouth have a damn filter  _at all_?" he asked, voice low to avoid letting anyone realize what they were talking about. Luck, however, was never on Jean's side when it came to things like this, and a third tray joined his and Connie's, followed by a fourth one. Much to the blonde's dismay, he and Connie were joined by Reiner, who was unsurprisingly followed by Bertholdt. 

The burly cadet was clearly interested in the conversation, and judging by the grin on his face and the somewhat nervous look on Bertholdt's, he was well aware of what exactly Jean and Connie were talking about. Jean was grateful, however, when Reiner leaned in and kept his voice low when he asked about it, "You guys talking about the lack of sexual frustration around here?" While Jean and Bertholdt only blushed, Connie shamelessly grinned and nodded. Amused, Reiner quietly laughed and shook his head, "It's hilarious, I tell you." 

Since nobody else was answering his questions, Connie took advantage of the opportunity and voiced the question Jean probably would never ask out loud, "So, you have any idea why everyone seems more mellow?" 

Bertholdt only turned more beet red, but Reiner remained unembarrassed, "Well..." The way he said that one word immediately had Jean and Connie's attention, the former finally taking a look at his larger comrade while stirring at his stew. Reiner glanced over to one side, and while the action could have been treated as simply cautious to eavesdroppers, his stare was pointed at someone specifically. Both Connie and Jean followed his gaze and found it was being directed toward another trainee: Mylius. Confused, the two turned back to Reiner, expecting an explanation for the staring. The stalwart blonde turned to them and made a subtle nod toward Mylius, "The other night, I heard something and when I checked, I found Mylius sneaking out of the dormitory." The news seemed to be a surprise to the curious duo, and rightfully so. As far as they knew, the ash blonde cadet was quiet, shy, and well-behaved. His docile and harmless nature almost rivaled Armin or even Marco. 

Sparing one more glance to Mylius, Connie leaned across the table once more to Reiner, "You think he was sneaking off to the girls dorm? Maybe that's what everyone's been doing?" 

Reiner only shook his head in response, resting his arms on the table and continuing to ignore his meal, "Doubt it. Remember, Shadis patrols through the night and even if he heads to bed, there's still people keeping watch. The rules are strict and not a single one of us could get across the yard and into the girls dorm without being caught." His wide shoulders shrugged a bit and he seemed unconcerned with the fact that squad members were sneaking off in the middle of the night, "I think they're just going off.  _In pairs._ " There was clear emphasis on the mention of pairs leaving the dorm and it instantly made Jean and Connie raise eyebrows, silently asking if he was being serious to which he nodded a confirmation, "Yeah. I'm saying that these guys are getting their jollies with each other. When I woke up, I _know_ I heard two people walking off but I was only able to catch Mylius leaving.  _And_  I've heard it happen more than once. Every night, in fact. And that first person comes from the same part of the dorms." He paused to take a drink from the aluminum mug before continuing, lips against the rim out of an attempt to keep anyone from hear them, "I think somebody's running a late night stress relief to everyone. Question is: Who is it, and how are people asking them?" 

It was a very good question, and at the end of the conversation, none of the four trainees at the table were able to find an answer. Obviously, the solicitations weren't happening in daylight or in public view; it would be much too obvious. And it was rather impossible to tell who it could be. Nobody seemed to throw suspicious glances or show signs of looking at one person longer than others. There were suggestions thrown around, none fitting the bill well enough. 

Their first guess was a complete train wreck, "Armin's not the sexual deviant type. He's too... Well,  _small_ and  _shy_ , really." Connie held a very valid argument and they all wondered why the name even came up.

The second guess made Jean nearly choke on some bread, "Like Eren would actually get up in the middle of the night just to have sex with guys here. He sleeps like a rock, anyway. It'd take a natural disaster to wake him up." While Reiner tore down the idea, Connie attempted to soothe the coughing fit Jean was having while reassuring a concerned Marco that the poor guy would certainly be fine. 

Their third guess really had eyes rolling out of disappointment because there were much better guesses than this one, "Do you  _really_ think Franz would be it? I think we have to bring this up to Hannah if that's the case." Jean stared at Connie with a look that asked if his comrade was really that stupid to suggest Franz at all. 

The least likely guess came from the least likely person. "Well...What about Marco?" The table went completely silent, the bustle in the dining hall being the only thing keeping it from being too tense, though Bertholdt still broke a serious sweat from the stares, "Wh-what??" He flinched as Reiner began laughing hysterically, making everyone around them jump a little in their seat. Connie even began snickering and Jean looked somewhat disgusted that his own friend would be suggested. 

"Bertholdt, have you lost your mind?" Connie finally asked through his laughter that slowly eased. Once calm, he managed to wipe a tear from his eye and he shook his head, still occasionally chuckling, "Come  _on_. Marco? The guy is a saint. Hell, I think he's the most virgin guy in this entire squad. Has anybody even seen him have a  _crush_ on anyone?" 

Eventually, they moved on, but never could settle on a name. And the less answers produced, the more confused they became. But ever since the name _Marco_ came up, Jean had been the most confused and somewhat frustrated by the lack of a name. He had no idea why but knowing that his own friend had been suggested at all just... _bothered_  him. And as the hard headed guy he was, he became determined to clear his friend's name, even if nobody else was really certain on who it really. 

And that's how Jean's investigations began. 

He began by questioning Reiner a little more, but the information stayed the same: He heard people sneaking out almost every night and the one person would come from the same direction each time. The information did little to help, and Jean decided to try something else. He began watching the cadets more than he did before, looking for any suspicious glances between them. 

After three days, he noticed nothing. Everyone seemed the same, if he excluded the lack of aggression between them. None of them were looking at one person or anything that gave away the identity of whoever was helping them relieve stress. However, there was something that happened on the third day of Jean's investigation. 

During combat, while Shadis had left them to their own devices for a brief period, Jean was resting from a sparring match with Armin when he noticed Thomas wandering off. The normally good student was glancing from one direction to the other as he gradually drifted away, doing a very poor job of being cautious. Thomas was very lucky nobody else was watching, but Jean was and he didn't look away once as the cadet eventually disappeared behind equipment shed across the yard. Waiting for a few minutes, Jean hoped he'd see someone follow but after a while nobody else left and eventually he was called back up to spar again. 

In the middle of his practice with Armin, Jean noticed Thomas was back in practice against another cadet, and he mentally swore as he stole the wood knife from the smaller trainee and pinned him to the ground. He was frustrated that he failed to see Thomas come back with someone else behind him.

The next day, while walking through the halls to the washrooms for the morning showers with everyone else, Jean made a decision. Seeing the other boys leaving their bunks and drowsily dragging their feet to the showers, he realized the only way he'd make any progress was to stay up and hope he'd catch the sneaky cadets in the act. He would find out who was handing out sexual favors to the male cadets. He was shaken out of his thoughts when a freckled brunette decided he was a perfect leaning post, and Jean reached a hand up to casually pat Marco's cheek before walking away, making the drowsy young man whine and trudge after him reluctantly. 

That night, Jean started his "stake-outs." 

The first night was hard. He'd never bothered to stay up so late, but he did see the first person to leave. Through lided eyes, Jean continued to stare at the wall and listened as someone came down the hall outside his room. It was hard, but he forced his body up and to the door, waiting until someone walked past his door before cracked it open and taking a peek. He watched as Thomas snuck past the other rooms and to the stairs leading to the first floor. From what Reiner told him, the person they were looking for always left second, perhaps an attempt to avoid being left out in the cold, but there was always a waiting time. They never got up directly after the first person. Reiner had said it varied from three minutes to five and at one point it was almost ten. Seeing that Thomas was the first to leave, Jean had to lie back down and wait for the second person to get up and he'd have his answers. 

While he waited, he ended up drifting off, and the last thing he remembered were very gentle and rather distant footsteps moving across the wood floors of the dorms. 

The next morning, Jean was a very frustrated man and he vowed things would be different the next time. 

His stake-out progressed into the second day, and during training in the woods, after 3DMG practice, he saw Samuel leaving a little sooner than everyone else. They were instructed to return to the barracks on their own, but Samuel was moving in the opposite direction, going back into the woods as subtly as possible. He was much better than Thomas, moving silently and calmly with only his eyes glancing around. Jean had made an attempt to follow but there was something off with Samuel's movements. The cadet was purposely weaving in different directions. It wasn't just a straight line. He was attempting to lose potential followers, and it didn't take long before Jean lost sight of him. He ended up getting completely lost and didn't make an appearance in the dining hall until halfway through dinner. Shadis's punishment was to have him skip the rest of dinner and run laps until it curfew. 

He didn't bother getting up when he heard Samuel walking the halls. He had to wait, he had to catch the second person, but the pain in his legs kept him from getting up from bed and after waiting almost fifteen minutes, nobody else made a move and he ended up asleep once again. 

Night three was when Jean finally had enough. 

During combat, he saw Nac leave in the same direction Thomas had gone two days before, but he didn't bother keeping watch. He was tired and he was annoyed, and he had come up with a new plan for the night. 

Nac's room was directly by the stairs. It would be hard to tell when the cadet would leave the room and walk down the stairs, and in the time that Nac leaves and the second person follows, Jean might fall asleep again. So he decided to be the first to leave.

While everyone was barely beginning to sleep, Jean stayed hidden away by the dining hall. It was near the dormitories and he'd definitely hear Nac leaving if he waited long enough. The cold air also helped Jean stay alert, the slight chill keeping him awake no matter the hour. Sure enough, he soon heard the sound of the dorm doors opening and then closing. The ground crunched and alerted Jean incoming footsteps but he stayed still in the shadows of the dining hall, waiting until he saw the fellow cadet pass and head toward the stables. A few more minutes passed and soon Jean heard the dorm doors open and close. Hearing them approach, he held his breath, thinking to himself that he'd soon know who the person he was looking for was. However, the longer he waited, the more he noticed how the footsteps were fading yet nobody walked by. Daring to take a look, the cadet peered around the corner. 

Across the yard, heading in the same direction as Nac had gone, a shadow was moving at a rather quick pace and the "tail" trailing behind their form made Jean assume they were bundled up to shield themselves from the night air. The distance made identifying them impossible and he waited until the figure arrived at the stables, moving behind them the same way Nac had done. This was the chance Jean had been looking for. 

Running was not an option. The sound of his shoes on the dirt would alert the two cadets that he was coming, so he settled on a brisk walk and doing his very best to keep each step as quiet as possible. The stables slowly grew closer with every step and part of Jean was very anxious to know who was with the cadets every night. The other part of him was saying that he should stop now and turn around, that whatever was happening every night was no one's business but their own and he shouldn't be sneaking around just to see it with his own eyes. The bickering between these two sides of his mind continued and Jean really hoped they'd come to an agreement before he reached the end of the stables.

The decision came just a few seconds too late. By the time Jean began thinking that going back was the best option he could already hear quiet panting. By the back doors of the stables, someone was giving shaky and slow sighs and Jean could swear there was a moan being held back. 

"You're really amazing at this... Samuel wasn't lying at all." 

The voice clearly belonged to Nac and the praise was followed with another strained groan. Muffled humming could be heard and Jean realized what was going on around that corner. With only Nac's labored breathing being heard and the other person's voice being muffled, he could already picture someone on their knees in front of the his fellow trainee. Jean could feel his face growing warm, embarrassed as he continued debating on actually looking to see who Nac was with. 

There a shaky exhale around the corner from the other cadet, "Damn... Who knew brown eyes could look that good. You can put girls to shame..." Brown eyes. That was the first piece of a physical description of the moonlighting trainee. Brown eyes that apparently looked nice. Jean always used to find brown eyes to be okay. They weren't as noticeable as green or blue ones, or even stormy grey ones like Mikasa. It just added to his curiosity, to that want to see who's hiding around that corner.

Jean could hear the quiet laughter from whoever was sucking Nac off, and the other young man gave a sharp hiss, possibly from the low vibration of the other's laughter. More humming ensued and the panting around the corner only grew quicker.  _'He's getting close...'_ It was obvious that this wasn't going to last much longer, and who knew if the two would leave quickly or not. Straightening up, the blonde soldier held his breath, finding the courage to finally look, and he gave a silent nod to himself before cautiously peering around the corner of the stables. And that's where Jean stood, frozen in place, outside in the cold, and unable to look away at the sight before him. 

The cadet was leaning back against the back walls of the stables with his pants pulled down enough to leave his dick exposed, staring down with a flushed face and a hand gripping the hair of the person on their knees. Trembling fingers were clinging tight to short dark brown hair, the lack of light making it look jet black, and Nac's fingers would tighten every time a low hum would send pleasant vibrations through him. Jean only continued to hold his breath as he watched the familiar face staring up at the older cadet. The freckled cheeks were just as red as Nac's and wide brown eyes watched the soldier with the familiar look of innocence that they normally hold in the day and somehow it made even Jean's body tingle with some strange form of arousal. He never thought sweet Marco could make that expression look so sexual... 

The freckled brunette was on his knees, not looking one bit uncomfortable with his mouth wrapped around the other boy's cock and his hands loosely holding on to the loose pants Nac wore. His strong jaw was somewhat slack and he kept eye contact as the older boy's hips bucked into Marco's mouth and the slight thrust had those innocent brown eyes squeeze shut before they opened again, this time darker with lust as he kept bobbing his head. From where Jean stood, he could see the way Marco's Adam's apple moved, showing he was swallowing around the length down his throat. Nac was a mumbling mess above Marco, holding tight to the brown hair and keeping him still as he switched to simply fucking the brunette's mouth and it must have been driving Marco crazy because his choked and muffled moaning only got louder and more desperate. It was something Jean never thought he'd see and he didn't think he could even look away. 

It was almost hypnotic watching as Marco pulled his mouth free and switched to quickly stroking Nac, mouthing and sucking at the base and hips of the shaking older boy. Those dark eyes kept watching Nac's expression and Jean could see some strange form of pride glowing in them. He watched the way Marco ran the pad of his thumb along the slit of the cadet's dick, smearing the mess of precome around the head while his lips lingered against the jut of Nac's hip, putting unexpectedly sweet kisses along the skin. He couldn't hold back his shiver as Marco praised Nat with a husky voice and gave sweet compliments to him, all while continuing to stroking the cadet's cock. Precome spilled along the brunette's fingers, making his strokes even smoother. 

From where he stood, Jean could hear as Marco sighed pleasantly at the sight before him. "Are you going to come?" It was a quiet question from Marco and the response he got was a trembling moan which made him smile proudly, " _Mmm_ , then come for me. Come on..." And then those pretty lips that rarely ever uttered a swear in training wrapped themselves around the head of the cadet's cock and instantly resumed a quick pace, swallowing down the length. After a few moments, Nat's fingers gripped the brown hair again and forced Marco down, holding him there as he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. From the way he shook, Jean could tell he came but he was more focused on Marco's expression of absolute bliss, cheeks flushed and eyes shut tight. 

When Marco was allowed to pull away he was instantly coughing, drips come spilling out and rolling down his chin, and Jean would be lying if he said the sight wasn't making his pants a little tighter. He watched as Nat covered himself back up and Marco remained on his knees with a smile that seemed more like his usual self. In fact, the smile was similar to the one Marco always gave when he was rather pleased with himself for helping someone out. And then, something clicked. 

Marco wasn't doing this for selfish reasons. He was helping the guys. In his own... _Unique_ way. 

"Are we heading back together or...?" Nac speaking up caught Jean's attention again. Marco was still on his knees, wiping his mouth off on his sleeve. 

The freckled brunette shook his head, "Go on ahead. Besides, if someone catches us both together then they'll definitely know what's going on and I don't think either one of us will be able to handle hearing them all laugh about this until graduation." 

After making sure he looked presentable, Nat eventually left, giving a somewhat embarrassed thank you before walking away and Jean practically panicked when he thought for a moment that Nat would come in his direction. There was a sigh of relief from the blonde when he saw the older trainee go in the opposite direction and he leaned against the stable wall.  _'Alright, now to head back-'_

"Okay Jean, you can come out now."

It was like ice water was dumped over Jean when he heard Marco say that. He forced himself to peer around the corner only to see his friend still kneeling with an amused smirk. Pouting like a child, Jean came out, trying to look like his usual sour self as he approached Marco, "How long did you know I was there?" he asked. 

Marco shrugged his shoulder casually, as though he wasn't just caught sucking off one of their own comrades, "I heard you when you were fidgeting in the corner. You know, I never would have pegged you as the voyeurism type." His smirk became more mischievous and Jean blushed a deep red, scowling and looking away as Marco laughed. 

"Yeah, well, I never would have pegged you as the type to just suck guys off behind the stables." It wasn't much of a comeback but Jean wasn't going to let Marco get the last word. The smirk on Marco's face didn't change, though, and for a second those mischievous brown eyes flickered between Jean's face and pants and it only made Jean flush an even deeper red. "Wh-what...?" 

Still on his knees, Marco hummed as he inched closer to Jean, "You know...I don't do it because I'm some sex addict or anything. I do it because I like knowing that I'm helping them out in someway." Gently pinning Jean back against the stable, Marco gave the same innocent smile he was giving Nac not too long ago, "And I think right now,  _you're_ in need of some help, Jean." Carefully, the brunette began pulling down the loose pants that still seemed to fail to hide the tent Jean was pitching. A startled sound came from Jean and Marco bit back his laughter as he released his friend's hard cock, the laughter fading into a small sigh at the sight. 

It felt like Jean was standing on needles as he watched the normally sweet boy stare up at him with the same innocent yet sexual stare that Nac had received. It was impossible to not feel even a little aroused at the sight, though. Marco seemed to exactly what to do to get someone going... But the silence and lack of real action from his friend aside from a few slow strokes along his length had Jean feeling impatient and he fidgeted in an attempt to express it, "...You gonna stare at me all night or are we actually going to do something...?" It took a lot of courage but he finally spoke up.

Marco only bit his lip and smiled before he finally leaned forward, not breaking eye contact as he ran his tongue along the head of Jean's cock, a quiet moan coming from him as he repeated the action a few more times. He watched as Jean exhaled shakily and let his eyes close as the brunette began suckling at the head. A sudden taste of familiar bitterness spread along Marco's tongue and he shivered and hummed softly just from the taste. The very fact that it was  _Jean_ he was pleasuring now made it feel so much better. Jean never knew it but Marco always had some feelings for him, and this was an opportunity that Marco was not going to pass up on. He slowly began taking in more of Jean, inch by inch until he felt the head touch the back of his throat. As Marco began humming, Jean flinched and sucked in a harsh breath, and when the blonde's hips suddenly bucked into that amazing warmth, he gagged around the length, only to moan and cling to the edge of Jean's pants. Without hesitation, he began bobbing his head. 

This was an amazing feeling, the way Marco's tongue and lips just rubbed against Jean's cock in the most amazing way possible. It was driving him insane and he moaned as he bucked his hips up into his friend's mouth again, another moan coming from the freckled boy. " _Fuck_ , Marco. You're...you're amazing." He whispered shakily and looked down. Jean had to bite his lip as him and Marco stared at each other. It was too perfect. "A little faster... _Please_." He nearly whimpered as Marco did as told, and Jean's fingers curled against the stable wall, " _Hnn-! Marco..._ " Brown eyes stared at him and they practically shined with pride. A hand released his pants and he watched as it slipped out of view but he could easily tell where it went, especially when Marco's stare faltered somewhat. "Getting hard for you too, huh?" He tried to tease Marco, watching as his friend only began moving his head even more desperately, as if he wanted to taste more of Jean while he palmed at his own aching cock, "Look at you. Needy thing, aren't you...?" Marco nodded as best he could given his current position and he stared at Jean with dark and pleading eyes. Reaching down, Jean gripped at the soft brown hair of his friend, giving a small but firm squeeze to the strands, "I saw how you looked when Nac was fucking your mouth..." His voice wavered as Marco hummed in response and he tried to not buck into Marco's mouth, "W-Well...Just relax. And I'll fuck your mouth." He wasn't sure whether he should be surprised or not when Marco instantly did as told, jaw going a little slack and his movements halting. 

With a firm grip, Jean began lazily thrusting in and out of his friend's mouth, making sure that he could see that Marco was enjoying himself. The hand between the brunette's legs was still desperately rubbing at his trapped cock, and Jean felt the tension in his lower abdomen get even tighter. He tensed as he felt heat pooling lower in his stomach and he whispered a shaky swear. He was getting close and he thought back to the way Marco looked when he swallowed down the other cadet's load. Without stopping his shaky thrusts, Jean stared at Marco and caught his gaze, "Want me to come down your throat just like Nac did?" he managed to ask and Marco hummed his answer, unable to nod anymore as he willingly moved with Jean's thrusts. It was getting to be too much for Jean, " _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come..." He whispered, "Gonna come for you..." There was a muffled whine as Marco's eyes shut tight, his own hips rutting up into his hand desperately, seeking friction. The sight had Jean mumbling incoherent things to him and he suddenly leaned his head back against the wall as he finally thrust deep into the brunette's mouth, moaning Marco's name as he trembled. 

On his knees, Marco gave a slight choking sound but he clung to Jean's hip as he swallowed down the blonde's load, and he shakily and frantically rocked his own hips into his hand until he gagged around Jean's cock and shivered as he pulled his mouth off his friend's dick, gasping and practically whining as he came in his own pants. He shook slightly as he rested his cheek against the jut of Jean's hips before he pressed a messy and unplanned kiss to the pale skin. He was lucky that Jean was too dazed to even notice. 

The two of them stayed there, panting and trying to catch their breath as their drifted in the afterglow. It was Jean who finally moved, looking down and gently petting the mess of brown hair that he had been clinging to. "Hey..." His voice was still shaky as he spoke but he got Marco's attention, the brunette looking up at him, "Doing okay? I didn't...hurt you, right?" He felt relief as Marco gave a reassuring smile and told him that he was completely fine. Jean sighed and leaned back against the stables again, "Good..." He murmured before starting to pull his pants back up, "Now let's go. I'm sweaty and it's gonna get really cold if we don't head back."

After cleaning themselves up and heading back to the dormitory, Jean climbed into his bunk and watched as Marco climbed up the steps to the bunk above. They were thankful that nobody heard them coming in. As Jean lied there, he stared at the bottom of his friend's bed and sighed. He didn't really expect that his investigation would end up with his own best friend giving him a blow job behind the stables. Whatever gave Marco the idea to start this moonlighting thing, Jean wasn't going to tell. 

Besides, he might get needy to and ask for a second meeting like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This did not go as planned I'm burning my own hands I should just redo this some other day. 
> 
> I'm sorry this wasn't that good, I've had a fried brain because my current course for school is Composition & Communications and it involves building an essay and I just-- I'm so tired lately because I also technically really am unhappy with my choice of degree. But whatever, that's my business. I'll hopefully have some more one-shots written this month if class let's me and the next chapter of The Empty Mirror should hopefully be done this month too. 
> 
> I have [tumblr](http://vanitas-vanilla.tumblr.com/). Come tell me how much you hates this.


End file.
